The present invention relates in general to cigarette-making machines and has specific reference to a rod-breaking device of the type capable of modifying the path followed by a continuous cigarette rod in a cigarette-making machine, for the dual purpose of:
on the one hand, when starting the machine, cutting the cigarette rod and introducing it into a cylindrical passage leading to the cutting machine, and
on the other hand, when stopping the machine, breaking the cigarette rod and directing same downwards to prevent or stop it from feeding the cutting machine.